guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Larthan Irontongue
General Larthan Irontongue briefs you on the Frost Gate mission. Location *Southern Shiverpeaks **The Frost Gate Dialogue :"Well, well. It's been a long time since I've seen a human in the Shiverpeaks. What brings you to Grooble's Gulch?" We're on our way to Kryta. :"Well, you've made it this far, but you still have a long way to go. We can give you safe passage in the lands we control, but the journey through the Frost Gate is in your own hands."' Lands you control? :"The only way to Kryta is through a stretch of frozen canyon ruled by the Stone Summit. There will be no negotiating with them. Their leader, Dagnar Stonepate, does not see eye-to-eye with his cousin, King Jalis Ironhammer." Dagnar is the cousin of King Ironhammer? :"Indeed. Small world, eh? Dagnar sees the humans as a taint. He thinks they will bring ruin upon us. His cousin, the king of the Deldrimor Dwarves, sees things differently. He believes that any alliances he can make will only create a stronger Dwarven nation. :By allowing you safe passage, King Jalis has made it abundantly clear that he means to fight the Stone Summit to the bitter end. Dagnar would rather die than allow a procession of human refugees to traverse their mountains. He will no doubt have his eye on the Frost Gate." The Frost Gate? :"It's the key to crossing through the Shiverpeaks over into Kryta. The Frost Gate guards the way through Borlis Pass. There are three mechanisms that operate the Frost Gate. If you can find the lever, you can activate each one of them in turn. But the Stone Summit will do all they can to stop you from getting through. It won't be easy." What must I do? :"There are two roads through the pass. The Stone Summit guard the higher of the two. You'll have to sneak up on them and take out their weapons so that Rurik can lead the rest of your people through the lower road." The high road it is. :"The way will be treacherous, and there will be bloodshed. Keep a wary eye out for giants and dryders. I wish you luck." → Players from other campaigns may see this dialogue: "It was here at Grooble's Gulch the refugees from Ascalon found themselves as they attempted to cross the Shiverpeak Mountains to reach the lands of Kryta and safety from the Charr. The Ascalons have learned that the only way to reach Kryta is to open the massive Frost Gate allowing them entrance to Beacon's Perch. Dagnar Stonepate, leader of the Stone Summit, has sworn to destroy any who cross through his territory to reach the Frost Gate, Dwarf or Human alike. While Prince Rurik attempted to lead the refugees through the pass while avoiding the Stone Summit, a small group of heroes pushed into the heart of Stone Summit territory to try and clear the path for Rurik and the rest of the refugees. If you choose to enter this mission, you will witness the actions taken by the heroes of Ascalon to clear a path for Prince Rurik and the other refugees to reach Beacon's Perch safely." Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) Category:The Frost Gate (location)